dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Super (anime)
(commonly abbreviated as DBS) is a recent installment in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise, set between Dragon Ball Z episodes 288-289 (between chapter 518-519 manga) is an anime and manga series which began airing on July 5, 2015. It is the first Dragon Ball television series featuring a new storyline in 18 years since the final episode of Dragon Ball GT in 1997. A ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga is being produced alongside the anime. The series is developed by Toei, in a similar process to the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT animes, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ films. The series plot takes place after the Kid Buu Saga, in between the ten-year gap towards the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Release Dragon Ball Super began airing in Japan on Fuji TV, July 5, 2015. Akira Toriyama alongside Toyotaro will be handling a manga adaptation and it is going to be released in V-Jump monthly. Kazuya Yoshii performs the opening theme, "Chōzetsu ☆ Dynamic!!" and the Japanese band Good Morning America (who performed Dragon Ball Kai's ending theme, Dear Zarathustra), performs the ending theme, "Hello Hello Hello". Dragon Ball Super's first Japanese set was released December 2, 2015, having a DVD and Blu-ray set consisting of 12 episodes, with two discs each. The second set of Dragon Ball Super dropped on March 2, 2016. The third DVD and Blu-ray set of Dragon Ball Super became available on July 2, 2016, ranging from episodes 25 to 36. The DVD sets are 12,096 yen, and the Blu-ray sets 16,416 yen. On September 24, 2016, Dragon Ball Super started airing in Portugal on SIC. On October 20, 2016, building upon their more than 20-year association with the Dragon Ball franchise, Funimation and Toei Animation expanded their partnership and their multi-year agreement that would introduce “Dragon Ball Super” throughout the USA & Canada. In addition, the partnership also covered broadcast and merchandising opportunities for Dragon Ball Super as well. All subtitled episodes of Dragon Ball Super were released on FunimationNow followed by new simulcast episodes. In conjunction with the agreement, production began on an English dub of the “Dragon Ball Super” series. It was announced on December 7, 2016 that the English dub of Super would premiere on Adult Swim's Toonami block on January 7, 2017 at 8pm (7pm central) ET outside the block with a rerun of the episode at 11:30pm (8pm central) ET on the block. Overview The series' plot begins showing the aftermath of the Majin Buu Saga, then proceeds to retell and alter the stories of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ as new story arcs. The next part of Super following this takes place in the Universe 6 with the Z Fighters searching for the Super Dragon Balls.http://tinyurl.com/ohcy5rb Production Akira Toriyama writes the plot outline, and then a team of writers creates the script, expanding, adding, and changing elements from Toriyama's plan as they deem appropriate. They also sometimes decide not to include things from Toriyama's outline (such as Goku Black's Super Saiyan form and Fused Zamasu defusing due to the Potara's time limit). The original suggestions for some of the storylines come from the editorial office, then Toriyama writes the outlines. However, Toriyama has seemingly complained about the anime's quality at points.Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary Super History Book As the series has progressed Toyotarō has been given more control over the state of Dragon Ball Super, making some additions to the plot overview which have been implemented into both the manga and the anime, such as the appearance of Vegito in the "Future" Trunks Saga,Dragon Ball Super volume 4 interview: [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DNdf4BDVoAAV5n9.jpg Dragon Ball Super (1)] (2) (3) and the designs of some of the Gods of Destruction. Story In a peaceful period following the defeat of Kid Buu, Goku continues to attempt to maintain Earth's peace despite being forced by Chi-Chi to work on their radish farm. Gohan and Videl are married while Krillin has become a police officer.Weekly Shonen Jump #31, 2015 The God of Destruction Beerus prophesizes of a Super Saiyan God and upon waking begins a search for the figure. The search leads him to King Kai's planet where he outclasses Super Saiyan 3 Goku, before turning his eyes to Vegeta on Earth. Beerus enjoyed his time on Earth until he was angered by the ungenerous Majin Buu for not sharing his pudding. The Z Fighters team up to take out Beerus but his power was too much for them. Before Beerus could destroy the Earth, Goku intervenes and requests for more time to seek out the Super Saiyan God. Goku uses the Dragon Balls to summon Shenron and learns that a ritual is performed to make the Super Saiyan God. After achieving this state, Goku begins another battle with Beerus. In the end result of Beerus winning, Beerus leaves to go back to his planet and sleep. Sorbet and the rest of the Third Stellar Region are failing to find Dragons Balls and the empire crumbling so they set out to revive Frieza. After Frieza has been revived, he seeks revenge on Goku and trains for four months. During this time, Goku and Vegeta are being trained by Whis to grow stronger in their base, and Videl gives birth to her and Gohan's daughter, Pan. Frieza has returned to Earth and brings an army of one thousand soldiers. His army has been defeated by some Z-Fighters. Goku and Vegeta eventually realize Frieza is alive and reach Earth. Goku and Vegeta combat Frieza in his Golden form using Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza destroys the Earth as a last ditch effort to escape the wrath of Vegeta, however, Whis, Beerus, Goku and some few others survive. Whis alters time and sends Goku three minutes into the past to finish off Frieza before he can destroy the Earth. Gohan starts training with Piccolo to get even more stronger and protect his loved ones and Goku and Vegeta resume their training. Goku and Vegeta's training is interrupted once again with the arrival of Champa and Vados. It is revealed that there are twelve universes in all, and Goku and Vegeta are of Universe Seven, and Champa is the God of Destruction of Universe 6. Upon being stunned by the delicacies of Earth, Champa and Beerus arranges a Tournament of Destroyers. If Champa wins, he will swap the Earth of Universe 7 with the extinct Earth of his universe. If Beerus wins, he will obtain the six Super Dragon Balls Champa has been secretly collecting throughout the two universes. Team Universe 7, consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu and the mysterious Monaka against Team Universe 6, Frost, Hit, Botamo, Cabba and Auta Magetta. Team Universe 7 wins and as Champa is about to incur his wrath against his opponents, Zeno appears and says that he has been observing the event, and hopes to set up a similar tournament, with contestants from all twelve universes. Zeno leaves, and Beerus utilizes the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect Universe 6's planet Earth along with its inhabitants. After that event, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks and Monaka are stranded on an outer space adventure, where Goku faces off against Cloned Vegeta. Some time later, Future Trunks uses his time machine to escape from his dystopian timeline, where Future Bulma and millions have perished from the mysterious threat known as Goku Black. Arriving in the present, Trunks reunites with the Z Fighters and meets Beerus and Whis. Goku Black invades their timeline to seek Future Trunks, and ends up fighting with Goku. However, a distortion pulls him back to Future Trunks' timeline. Realizing that Black was using a mystical artifact known as the Time Ring, which only belongs to the Supreme Kais, along with Goku, Beerus & Whis travel to Universe 10, to apprehend Gowasu, who has the Time Ring, and his apprentice Zamasu, who possesses identical ki to Black. Zamasu distrusts all mortal beings because of constantly getting into war, however, there is nothing he can do about it. After he is easily defeated by Goku, Zamasu thinks that the power of the mortals are going unchecked and reveals his hatred for them. Zeno summons Goku to his palace, where they meet Great Priest. Zeno declares that he wants to be Goku's friend and gives him a button that will summon him if needed. Using another time machine, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks head into the future and are shocked to see Black with another counterpart of Zamasu. They get defeated and head back to the past. Zamasu's beliefs of mortal extinction is strengthened after he sees more violence and the two universe tournament. He confronts Zuno and forces him to tell him about the Super Dragon Balls and Goku. Supreme Kai informs of this event to the Z Fighters. Beerus, Goku, Whis & Supreme Kai head to Universe 10 where they witness Zamasu assassinating Gowasu in order to steal the Time Ring. Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over to undo the effect, and Beerus destroys Zamasu. Goku, Vegeta & Future Trunks head back to the future where they see that Goku Black and Zamasu are still present. Black reveals that he is indeed Zamasu. Before Future Trunks created a new timeline by going to the past, in the original timeline, Zamasu still met Goku, assassinated Gowasu, stole his Time Ring, and used the Super Dragon Balls to swap bodies with Goku and later kills him. He uses the Ring to travel to the timeline of Future Trunks and seeks a new ally, this timeline's version of Zamasu. They wreak havoc on multiple planets and reach to Earth, continuing their Zero Mortals Plan. Trunks attains a powerful transformation, while a beaten Goku and Vegeta return to the past. Goku learns the Evil Containment Wave so that he can seal Zamasu away while Vegeta trains in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They return to the future and later, Gowasu and Supreme Kai joins in to stop the evil acts. After Future Zamasu is driven to a corner, Goku Black decide to utilize their contingency plan, and they fuse to become Fused Zamasu. Goku and Vegeta use Supreme Kai's Potara earrings to fuse and become Vegito, and a ferocious battle ensues. However, because of the time limit and physical constraints caused by the Potara Fusion, Goku and Vegeta defuse. Future Trunks steps in as Zamasu is being overwhelmed by the imbalance of his spiritual and physical state and uses the energy of Goku, Vegeta and all the living beings in the planet, to slice Zamasu up, he is forced to cast off his physical body. He transcends his limits and his essence & will becomes one with the very cosmos itself. Goku uses Zeno's button which summons Future Zeno, who erases the timeline out of annoyance. The surviving fighters escape to the past. Future Trunks and Goku return to the timeline back again, and they take Future Zeno to the main timeline's Zeno, and they become playmates. Future Trunks and Future Mai decide to live in the new alternate timeline that Whis created after he went to warn Future Beerus about Zamasu and they bid a heartful final farewell to the Z Fighters. After that event, minor events revolve around some of the characters. Some time later, at Goku's request, the two Zeno's decide to organize a tournament including all twelve universes, called the Tournament of Power, which will take place in the World of Void. In the Zen Exhibition Match, Great Priest reveals that this tournament is not only made for recreational purposes, in fact, the Zeno's were planning to get rid of the weaker universes all along and this tournament will also serve as a judging basis for them to do so, with the four universes that were at the top of Zeno's mortal level scale, being spared automatically. However, before the actual Tournament begins, Future Zeno wishes to see an exhibition match to experience the thrill beforehand. The Grand Priest accedes and a warmup tournament is setup between Universe 7 and Universe 9. Majin Buu, Gohan and Goku respectively defeat the wolfish fighters Basil, Lavender, and Bergamo with Goku revealing his Super Saiyan Blue form, thus surprising all the Gods of Destruction. After Goku wins, a mysterious fighter by the name of Toppo wishes to fight Goku, considering himself a servant of justice and the latter as evil. An intense battle begins with Toppo dislocating Goku's shoulder and Super Saiyan Blue Goku delivering a Kamehameha at point blank range. Toppo survives but the Great Priest stops the battles before one of them dies before the tournament. Before leaving, Toppo reveals that he is not the strongest fighter in Universe 11 but it is his friend Jiren, who will destroy Goku for sure. The Great Priest announces that the tournament will begin in 40 Earth hours and all the Universes depart. Goku returns to Earth and, along with Gohan, sets out to recruit 8 other members. Vegeta agrees to participate after Bulma gives birth to their daughter, Bulla. Goku recruits Piccolo, Master Roshi, Androids 17 and 18, Tien, and Krillin. Majin Buu is selected but falls asleep and Goku chooses Frieza as a replacement, much to everyone's horror. Everyone arrives at the World of Void for the tournament and a chaotic battle royal ensues between all the eight universes. Powerful new warriors prove their worth in the battlefield and Universe 7 defeats Universes 9 & 10, which are promptly erased. As the tournament starts to approach towards it's second half, Goku battles Jiren, who proves to be absurdly powerful. Sagas #God of Destruction Beerus Saga (Episodes 1-14) #Golden Frieza Saga (Episodes 15-27) #Universe 6 Saga (Episodes 28-46) #"Future" Trunks Saga (Episodes 47-76) #Universe Survival Saga (Episodes 77-131) DVD/Blu-ray All the Japanese and Funimation DVD and Blu-ray releases are presented in the original 16:9 aspect ratio. Japanese releases Funimation English releases * As stated on back of case Cast Staff *'Series Director': Kimitoshi Chioka and Morio Hatano (as of episode 33) *'Planning': Masato Seino, Kazuya Watanabe, and Kōzō Morishita *'Story': Akira Toriyama *'Screenplay': Yoshifumi Fukushima, King Ryu, Yoshitaka Toshio, Makoto Koyama, Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Character Designs': Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Music': Norihito Sumitomo Soundtracks Theme songs *Opening (OP): **"Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!": episode 1~episode 76 **"Limit-Break x Survivor": episode 77~onwards *Insert Songs (IN) **"Cho-Zets☆Dynamic!": episode 39 **"Ultimate Battle": episodes 110, 115, 116, 121, 123 *Endings (ED): **"Hello Hello Hello": episode 1-episode 12 **"Starring Star": episode 13-episode 25 **"Light Pink": episode 26-episode 36 **"Forever Dreaming": episode 37-episode 49 **"Yoka Yoka Dance": episode 50~episode 59 **"Chaofan MUSIC": episode 60~episode 72 **"Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma": episode 73~episode 83 **"Boogie Back": episode 84~episode 96 **"Haruka": episode 97~episode 108 **"By a 70cm Square Window": episode 109~episode 121 **"Lágrima" : episode 122~onwards Gallery References See also *''Dragon Ball Super Start Guide'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' (manga) *''List of Dragon Ball Super episodes'' External links *Official Toei Animation's website *Official Funimation's website *Preview #1 *Preview #2 de:Dragon Ball Super es:Dragon Ball Super pl:Dragon Ball Super fr:Dragon Ball Super it:Dragon Ball Super ru:Dragon Ball Super is:Dragonball Super (anime) lt:Dragon Ball Super ja:ドラゴンボール超 ca:Bola de Drac Súper (anime) nl:Dragon Ball Super (anime) pt-br:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super